Naomi Kimishima
:"The dead shall speak... Let's put together the truth of what happened here." 'Dr. Naomi Kimishima '(1989-?), is a master Japanese-born surgeon gifted with the Healing Touch. Naomi is a surgeon in Trauma Center: Second Opinion, and a medical forensics expert in Trauma Team. Background Trauma Center: Second Opinion Naomi is introduced during the 'Z' episodes of Second Opinion. Originally a doctor in Okinawa, Japan, Naomi's Healing Touch earned her the title of "Devil Doctor", and she was stripped of her surgical license and deported to the United States for her "magical powers". Delphi gave her a new name (Nozomi Weaver), and persuaded her to operate on GUILT hosts to keep them alive for further testing. Naomi later mentions to Derek that Delphi was willing to pay top dollar due to her Healing Touch. She was assigned a chauffeur and bodyguard, Navel, who oversaw her operations and acted as a liason. During Delphi's last stand, Naomi and Navel split off and deserted the terrorist cell. After Delphi was found and raided, Naomi offered samples of Blue Savato and use of her Healing Touch to Caduceus Europe in exchange for immunity against all charges related to the GUILT outbreaks and her involvement with Delphi. She also then revokes her Delphi-given alias and goes back to her real name. She divulges most of this to Derek until just before operating on him. Naomi's involvement with Caduceus Europe may have been its saving grace, as she was able to save Derek when he became infected with Kyriaki and Paraskevi, and worked together with him to save Robert Hoffman from Mutated Savato. Naomi is playable in the 5 'Z' episodes, four operations during Chapter 6, and all the X missions. Trauma Team Naomi returns in Trauma Team, as an expert in Forensics who now works at the Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine. Some time after the events of Second Opinion, Derek diagnosed her with a terminal genetic disease, caused by her exposure to GUILT. He estimates her between six months and a year to live, promising to keep searching for a cure. In the meantime, amidst her work for CIFM, she becomes known as the "Corpse Whisperer" by the media, as her cases are always prefaced by a mysterious call to her cell phone with the last words of the victim she is investigating. Navel ends up being her liason (Special Investigator Navel) with the FBI during investigations, much to her chagrin. She quickly nicknames him "Little Guy", and the two make a surprisingly good pair in deciphering the events behind murder scenes, speaking very little of their past with Delphi. Throughout the forensics storyline, it is heavily implied that there is romantic tension, mostly on the part of Little Guy, but Naomi too begins to reciprocate eventually.In the episode Seeking Atonement Little guy strictly says "As long as she doesn't blow you up it'll be okay." Soon after he says that Naomi feels akward and Little Guy realizes he probably should not have said that out loud. Also towards the end in the episode Journey's End Naomi quickly goes up and fixes Little Guy's tie as he blushes then as she leaves he says to himself "You know. I've always been wrapped around your little finger." In both of these little acts Little Guy shows just a little of his devotion to Naomi Kimishima. Naomi meets her neighbor, a young girl named Alyssa, shortly after beginning work for the FBI. Alyssa had brought Chloe (her sick cat) to her door to ask the doctor to "fix her", and then seems to take that as her friend to play in Naomi's yard whenever she wants. While Naomi at first seemed annoyed by Alyssa, she soon developed an affection for her. While investigating a serial criminal known as The Raging Bomber, Naomi receives a package containing a teddy bear and a note, supposedly from Gabriel Cunningham. When she realizes the delivery is suspicious and very similar to the previous bombing deaths, she figures it out, but Alyssa had taken the teddy bear with her. The bomb detonates in Alyssa's yard, severely injuring Alyssa, destroying her house and killing her family. Maria Torres assists in airlifting Alyssa to Resurgam, where CR-S01 operates on and saves her. Naomi leaves Alyssa in Resurgam's care, and with a new personal vendetta against the Raging Bomber, proceeds to track down and apprehend the Raging Bomber, saving the First Lady. As Alyssa no longer had any family after the explosion, Naomi persuades Little Guy to ask the FBI for permission to adopt her, planning to hand custody of Alyssa back to the feds after passing away due to her genetic disease. She appears throughout the Rosalia pandemic to assist in solving the mystery of Albert Sartre's remains, and traveling to Mexico to discover and mass-produce an antiserum from Rosalia's blood. However, Naomi is infected with the Rosalia Virus while examining Rosalia's corpse, which concurrently activates her genetic disease and mutates into Twisted Rosalia. CR-S01 consults with Derek on how to operate and eliminate the Twisted Rosalia, and with Maria Torres assisting, successfully administers the antiserum and removes it from her heart. As she recovers from the procedure, it is revealed that the Twisted Rosalia mutated with the genetic disease, and by removing the Twisted Rosalia, the genetic disease was eliminated too. This would leave her free to continue raising Alyssa, with a clean bill of health. Gallery Image:NaomiPromo.png|'Naomi' in her Trauma Team outfit image:Nozomi.png|'Naomi' as she appears in Trauma Center: Second Opinion Image:Naomi Kimishima Delphi.jpg|'Naomi' in Delphi uniform 0601 blog image doi 01-thumb-450x337-114.jpg|Sketch of Nozomi Weaver/Naomi Kimishima in Trauma Team's official blog. 0601 blog image doi 02-thumb-450x337-116.jpg|Early portraits and finalized designs of Naomi Kimishima. Trivia *Naomi's alias 'Nozomi Weaver' means 'One who weaves hope' *In Second Opinion's X-7, Naomi speaks while Savato goes on its final rampage, saying that she would have to try using the Healing Touch the way Derek does. *In Trauma Team it is mentioned that Naomi can no longer operate, which is likely due to her genetic disease. **It is unknown if Naomi can operate now it is gone. *According to Trauma Team's extras, Naomi isn't good at cooking, and she can only make curry. *According to Trauma Team's extras, Naomi has spent time in India a few years prior to Trauma Team. *Similar to how Derek Stiles' initials spell "DS", the system he appeared on, Naomi's alias, "Nozomi Weaver", is "NW" as in "Nintendo Wii", the system she first appeared on. *Naomi often takes advantage of and plays/jokes around with Little Guy. *Naomi's eyes are a darker and more brighter blue in Trauma Team than they are in Trauma Center:Second Opinion, where her eyes are more of a light blue gray. *In the final chapter of Trauma Team, "Twisted Rosalia", it states that Naomi's age, height, and weight are unknown, there is also only a picture of her heart instead of her body. *Naomi is voiced by Kirsten Potter. Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Playable Doctors Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Patients Category:Trauma Team characters Category:Characters